Wishing for more than a daydream
by BlueMango
Summary: He can never have her 'cause she's taken. First ever Castoranda. Mention if used, thanks.


**Since this is the first fic for Castor and Miranda, I'd appreciate a small mention if you use them, thanks. **

**Disclaimer: The _Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus _cast belongs to Rick Riordan_, _not to me.**

**Please enjoy this one-shot!**

-8-

He holds a hope that she'll come to see _him_ and not his brother.

The gods are playing a cruel, sick joke on him as he sits in the canoe as her partner for lessons.

She's beautiful from behind; her long brown hair is tied into a braid with multi-colored flowers intertwined into it.

His senses infuse with the smell of lilacs, lavender, the rays of the summer sun, fresh-cut grass, and Miranda.

Miranda rows with ease, built for the outdoors, prepared for anything that comes her way, not afraid to get down in the dirt.

Castor admires that about Miranda, and he wants to tell her his thousands of feelings, but he knows he can't because she's _taken._

Miranda is taken, and will be in the arms of his brother again after another long day of hard work, and the two will hide out in the woods as they explore the world more, off on their own.

He winces as she turns back to him; her irises are mesmerizing with their deep, wood brown, chiseled like the jagged edges of the bark on a tree.

_Gods,_ this girl is perfection to him, no matter what negative thoughts she has about herself. Demeter had had another goddess for a daughter, and Castor is lucky to be in this goddess' presence.

She is a still tree, enriching her roots in the earth, her emotions changing with the colors of the four seasons in New York and swaying to the wind on her own beat.

He knows he can never catch up, because no matter how hard he tries, he fails.

Castor tries to offer her some grapes, but she refuses and shakes her head with a smile. "No, thanks. I'm saving my appetite for when I go hiking. But thanks, Castor." She blinks to him a few times, unaware of the loving looks he's sending her way because her heart will always be with his brother.

He knows whom she is going hiking with after the lesson, and he is not happy. He is selfish and he doesn't care. He is torn between the friendship of his brother and the love of his life, but the two will never know how he feels for he doesn't want to start something in the midst of the Titan War.

As Camp Half-Blood is preparing for the weeks to come as the world nears to the summer solstice—the big battle that will take place in New York City—Castor's not sure he's ready. He has a bad feeling in his stomach, and his heart is beating faster than ever these days and he wonders why.

Miranda smiles as the canoe passes Pollux and Katie Gardner. Pollux obviously looks to Miranda, and she returns the same eye contact. Castor is going to be sick, so he escapes to the eyes of Katie.

Katie has already been looking at him and Castor eases up, knowing that there's someone he can turn to. She smiles back, about to open her mouth to say something as she's always wanted to, but their canoe already is heading to the docks.

Katie looks back, but Castor pays attention to Miranda, ever unaware of her feelings for him.

"We should head back, too," Miranda says, and she points to the docks.

Castor feels dread, and he accidently drops his paddle in the lake. _Just a little more_, he thinks to himself. "Dropped my paddle, sorry—looks like we're going to be here for a while."

"I guess so." She puts her hand in the water, and Mother Nature ripples at her touch. Castor loses himself in the moment, imagining that they are the only two in the world. The weather is perfect, this goddess is perfect, he loves her and she loves him and it's all he needs in the still of the pond.

"Hey, look there!" She smiles when Castor opens his eyes.

The boat is moving across the lake…

Castor's daydream is broken, and he curses the sea nymphs as they bring their canoe to the docks. They reach the docks and Miranda gets out; she stands a foot higher than him, and he knows he would gladly kneel down for her, for she's his queen.

She extends her hand to him, and he takes it to climb onto the docks. He stands closer to her than he's ever wanted, and she stops for a second, the two almost exchanging breaths…but she looks back and runs to catch Pollux's hug.

Castor looks to the lake, his picture of perfection shattered.

His heart is beating faster these days and he wonders why…

-8-

**Castor and Miranda! It's sad, but she's taken, Castor. :'( And Katie wishes to tell Castor something, but what is it? Which is why you should check out my "One day, the heart I love will be still," featuring one-sided Katie and Castor. I hope to write more of them soon.**

**Tell me what you think by leaving a review. ;)**

**Thanks to mew-tsubaki for beta'ing and coming up with the name Castoranda.**


End file.
